Always thinking about you
by floating fog
Summary: Arthur thinks about all his firsts. Written for this prompt of: Remember your first everything. Full of fluff and slash. Read the A/N please!


And once again hello everyone!

So this time we have another one shot which was written for the new prompt at an LJ comm: 'Remember your first everything.'

Rating: NC-17, so this means it will have maleXmale and if this thing disturbs you or you are underage please just turn back now. Thank you.

Warning: None. Well, it is extremely fluffy, does that count?

Have fun!

* * *

Arthur has many 'first' memories.

For example, the first time he rode a horse… and fell, earning a rare chuckle from his father and a raised eyebrow from Gaius who argued that six-year-old boys shouldn't ride on a horse alone, even if it were a mere pony.

The first time he met Morgana, wide green eyes and a flowing dress and a wicked tongue more than anyone else he has ever met.

The first time he joined the knight's training, sixteen and full of ambition.

The first time he kissed a girl, a chambermaid, and blushed like mad because he was only sixteen and she was _way_ older, like, twenty something.

The first time he earned his father's pride after receiving his knighthood title.

The first tournament he won, and again his father's prideful smile.

The first time he kissed a man, a fellow knight on a nightly patrol.

The first time he led and won a campaign.

But all this firsts seem completely unimportant when compared to one first memory, the memory that started everything and changed Arthur's life forever.

The first time he met Merlin.

This meeting brought so many firsts to Arthur's life that it was getting hard to remember them all.

With Merlin came the first time Arthur was called in names, and the second, third and so forth. (Arthur counted them all.)

With Merlin came the first time he was willing to disobey his father for someone (a servant nonetheless) and then came the second and the third and so on. (Arthur counted them too because they usually meant Merlin was in danger.)

With Merlin came the first time he was really afraid (for Merlin's life, not his own, though maybe the two aren't that different.)

With Merlin came the first time he questioned his father.

With Merlin came the first time he felt feelings that until then were unknown to him.

So yes, with this meeting everything in Arthur's life changed and Merlin became his everything.

His best friend and most loyal advisor, his savior and the love of his life and the reason Arthur tried so hard to change and be a better man.

He wasn't really sure when it happened, when Merlin became his everything, only that, one day it was there, as clear as the summer sky and as if it has always been there, just waiting for Arthur to open his eyes and acknowledge it, just waiting for-

"You are making too much noise." Merlin mumbled from under Arthur's arm.

"I didn't make a sound!" Arthur protested.

"I can hear you thinking Arthur." Merlin blinked sleepy eyes at him and Arthur couldn't help himself as he ruffled Merlin's mop of black hair.

"That's a filthy lie." Arthur reproached. "You shouldn't lie to your king Merlin."

"I'm not lying to my king, I'm lying to my Arthur and I'm not lying at all!" Merlin said, sounding a bit more awake now. "I'm pretty sure I can find a spell to make me capable of hearing all your thoughts." He finished with a wicked grin. "In fact, maybe I should-"

"Go back to sleep because we have a long day hunting tomorrow." Arthur's hold around Merlin's waist tightened and he pinned him to his body.

Merlin lifted one dark eyebrow and glanced meaningfully down Arthur's body. "And what meaning of the word _sleeping_ were you referring to?" He asked, sly.

Arthur groaned. "It's not my fault." He mumbled.

"Sure it isn't sire." Merlin said with a grin, his hand moving under the covers to wrap lightly around the warm, velvety skin of Arthur's cock.

Arthur groaned and his hips lifted in tiny motions as Merlin slid his hand slowly up and down. "It's really not," He repeated. "It's your fault Merlin."

"It's always my fault," Merlin whispered against his ear and licked at the soft shell. "So you keep telling me."

"That's because it's- fuck, yeah Merlin! - it _is_ always your fault!"

"Hmmm…" Merlin hummed noncommittally and tightened his fist a fraction more.

"Fuck Merlin," Arthur whispered and reached over, his fingers entangling in Merlin's hair and drawing him closer for a kiss.

"Ngh…" Merlin whimpered and his hand moved faster.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered as he trailed kisses down the long pale expanse of skin that was Merlin's neck, sucking a magnificent bruise unto the hollow of his throat.

"Thank god you are wearing these awful scarves."

Merlin chuckled and then moaned when Arthur removed his hand and aligned them together. "Yeah, how else would you be able to leave all this bloody marks?" He breathed.

"How else indeed?" Arthur hummed in agreement as he moved his hips slowly, grinding down into Merlin and making sure their cocks touched on every movement.

His fingers rubbed Merlin's cheekbones, tracing lines over the sharp bones and trailing them down to his jaw, lifting his plaint mouth to his and kissing it softly, his tongue seeking Merlin's and pressing closer, sharing their unique flavor with each other.

"Arthur…" Merlin whimpered and Arthur sped up, one hand sneaking down between them to wrap around them both, his thumb caressing Merlin's slit on every movement of his hand.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear. "Come on love, cum for me."

With one last thrust against Merlin's cock he was gone and Arthur groaned at the feeling of wetness between them, of Merlin's essence covering him.

"Love you." He whispered with a soft kiss to the side of Merlin's neck before he came.

* * *

"So what were you thinking about?" Merlin asked later, after they were clean again and tucked under the blankets, with the soft pre dawn light getting through the curtains.

"You." Arthur said simply and he could feel Merlin's grin against his shoulder.

"You always think about me." He said and pressed a kiss to Arthur's chest.

"True." Was Arthur's reply because it was true, he was always thinking about his everything.

* * *

Oh dear god... It came out so fluffy! I was in an angsty mood and this is what came out! R&R yeah?


End file.
